


A Little Extra Magic

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Christmas has come again to the Drill family, and this time it brings with it an extra special gift for one of the girls.(For context in this story, Abby is twenty-one,  Ava is eleven, Zara nine and Fleur six)
Relationships: Drill & Hardbroom (Worst Witch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Little Extra Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while (for lots of different reasons), but I've been itching to write again, and what better time than Christmas to catch up with the Drill family. 
> 
> I do have some more ideas in mind for the family, including some kindly provided by those who read my work, but I am always looking for more so please feel free to share any additional things you might like to see :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, and to those of you who celebrate it, I wish you a very Merry Christmas.

“Come in, it’s freezing.” 

“In a minute.”, Ava smiled softly at her older sister. “I want to feel the cold for just a bit longer, it will make me appreciate being all snuggly and warm when we get inside even more.”

Zara rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Ava. “You’re nuts you know.”

“Says the person who wanted to go out and build a snowman while wearing her pyjamas at 6 AM.” Abby couldn’t help laughing as Zara wrinkled her nose, poked her tongue out, then dropped her coat, hat, scarf and gloves in the corner of the hallway. She waited, knowing exactly what was going to come next, then returned Zara’s gesture by poking her own tongue out when a formidable voice came from the direction of the living room. 

“Clothing goes in the cupboard, _not_ on the floor.”

“How does Mama always know?”, Fleur whispered as she slipped her hand into Ava’s. “Is it because she’s got magic?”

Ava shrugged. “Maybe. But Abby says that even if Mama wasn’t a witch, she’d still know everything that was happening.”

The two sisters stood in silence for a couple of minutes until Ava noticed something. “Oh Fleur, your teeth are chattering, time to get you inside.”

“I’m okay.”, Fleur whispered. “And I want to stay with you.”

“Well, I’m getting a little bit cold myself.” Ava didn’t lie often, but she reckoned a little white one was allowable in this situation. “Let’s get in, put our pyjamas on, then have a hot drink and some nice food.”

“Okay.” Fleur hugged Ava before running into the warm house. 

Ava paused for a moment and watched as the falling snowflakes danced in the light from the streetlamp. She wasn’t really feeling cold, in fact, for days she had felt warm, not too hot, more like the kind of warmth she felt when she lay in the sun to have a nap. It wasn’t exactly the same though, in this case, rather than the heat hitting her body, it felt like the warmth was radiating from deep inside her, making her feel safe, excited, and a little bit scared,

“Poppet?”

“Sorry Mum, I was just watching the snowflakes.”

“They really are beautiful aren’t they?” Imogen wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the dark waves that were lightly dusted with snow. “I’m just glad that we’re all home, safe and warm and able to enjoy a white Christmas together.”

“Me too.” Ava kissed her mother’s cheek and smiled. “Time to go in I think.”

It was a typical Drill Christmas Eve, with plenty of food, lots of stories and laughter and certain girls who were keen to sleep so the following day would come quickly, but were just a little too excited to do so. 

“I want to sleep Mummy, but my tummy is all jumpy.”

Imogen felt her heart melt at Fleur’s earnest face looking up at her from the packed bed. “I know kitten, but if you close your eyes and do your special breathing you’ll be asleep in no time.”

“I’ll help her sleep.”, Zara yawned. “I’ll…..”

“Funny how it’s always the girl who wants to sleep the least who ends up dropping off first.” Constance pulled the covers up and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of Zara’s head. “Sleep well little one.” She did the same to Abby, who was already fast asleep in the centre of the bed, surrounded by her sisters. It was no surprise to her that their eldest was exhausted. She had returned from University the previous day after what had appeared to be, even by her Mama’s standards, a gruelling term. Constance just hoped that despite the usual household chaos, Abby would get the time to catch up on some sleep and relax over the holidays. 

“Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Mummy.” Ava smiled up at them from the righthand side of the bed. 

“Are you not tired poppet?”, Imogen whispered, mindful not to wake Fleur who despite her ‘jumpy tummy’ appeared to have succumbed to sleep. 

“Not yet, I’m going to read my book for a little bit until I’m sleepy.” Ava peeked over the duvet at her sisters. “I don’t think the light will wake them.”

“I don’t think anything will wake them.” Constance stroked Ava’s hair while glancing at what she was reading. “Is that the book you borrowed from Elizabeth?”

“Yes, but she said I can keep it.” Ava turned the book over and ran her fingers along the gold lettering. “She said that I probably have more use for the 'Magical Companion' than she does. She held her breath for a second, wondering if her Mama would pick up on the hint she had inadvertently dropped, or if indeed if she wanted her to. 

“It’s a lovely book.”, Constance smiled. “And it will still be there tomorrow, so don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t. Night, I love you.”

“We love you too poppet.” Imogen closed the door before following her wife to their own bedroom. “Is she alright?”

“Ava?” Constance asked as she unbelted her dressing gown. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s not like her to be the last one to fall asleep, especially after a busy day. And she did seem very quiet this evening.”

“She’s okay Darling. I think she has a couple of things on her mind, nothing to worry about.” Constance wrapped Imogen in a hug. “But as you’ve so often said to me in the past, sometimes we have to wait for the children to come to us about things.”

“And this is one of those times?”

“It is.” Constance smiled into Imogen’s hair. “But I have a feeling we won’t be waiting for too long.”

The following morning started early with the girls doing their traditional invasion of their parents’ bed just after 6 AM. 

“All I want for Christmas is a cup of coffee.” Imogen laughed as Zara bounced around the room while Fleur lay against her side, flicking through the music book she had found in her stocking.

“I think I can help with that.” 

In an instant, Constance had summoned a pot of coffee big enough for three along with glasses of orange juice for the younger girls. As she carried out what to her was a very simple magical task, she was very aware of a pair of green eyes watching her every move. 

“Thanks, Mama.” Abby breathed in the scent of what had come to be her favourite drink before taking a sip. ‘I needed this.”

“Just don’t drink too much of it, you don’t want to become dependant on it.”, Imogen warned. “And before you say it, yes that might be slightly hypocritical but as your mother, I feel it’s my duty to stopping you from making the same mistakes I did.” She took another sip before focusing on Zara. “Sweetpea, sit down and drink your juice please, I’m not cleaning it up if you spill it everywhere.”

“You won’t have to, Mama can magic it clean.” Zara took one look at the facial expression of the parent in question and sat down carefully, firmly clutching her glass. “Or not.”

As with so many special days, time seemed to pass more quickly than all the others. Constance knew the thought was ridiculous but it was how she always felt as the special day drew to a close. 

Tom and Amelia had cooked a wonderful dinner and they had been able to spend proper family time together, something that seemed even more precious since Abby was no longer at home all the time. There had been gifts of course, and while she had been grateful for everything she received from her family and friends, there was nothing quite like the memory book she received every year to fill her heart with joy, which was why she was allowing herself a few extra minutes to pour over this fourteenth edition, before joining her family to play games before bed. 

“Mama?” 

Constance looked up to see Ava and Imogen standing in the doorway. 

“Ava’s asked to talk to us both Sweetheart.” Imogen sat at the opposite side of the couch to her wife, giving her a look that said, ‘You were right’, as she did so. “Come on poppet, sit in-between us and tell us what’s on your mind.”

After taking her seat, Ava opened her mouth but closed it again quickly, not quite sure what to say. As she repeated this familiar move a couple of times, her parents waited patiently, knowing that eventually, she would find the right words. 

“I’m sorry if this isn’t the right time, I wanted to wait until after Christmas but I just can’t, it’s too strong and I can feel it and I have to tell you about it.”

“Tell us about what?”, Imogen whispered.

“My magic.” Ava felt her Mama’s hand in hers and suddenly her fears started to fade. “I can feel my magic.”

Constance, who had wondered for many years what this moment would be like, could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. “Oh, my wonderful, clever girl, well done.”

“I can’t really take credit for this.” Ava laughed as she was engulfed in two simultaneous hugs.

“Yes, you can.” Imogen held her daughter, and wife, as tight as she possibly could. “This is a very special moment and we are so very proud of us.”

Despite her Mum’s enthusiasm, Ava needed to be sure of something. “You don’t mind?”

“That you have magical abilities, and I don’t?” Imogen shook her head. “Oh, no poppet. I knew this day would come, Mama and I have talked about it so many times over the years, about you and Zara and Fleur. I am so happy for you, you are going to be an amazing witch and I can’t wait to see what you do with this gift.” 

“Thank you, Mummy.” Ava had needed to ask the question but she knew that her Mum was telling the truth, the feeling of pride and awe would have been palpable even without her empathic abilities. “And I promise I will try and be the best witch I can be.” She stopped and squeezed the hand that was holding hers. “And I’ll have the best teacher to guide me.”

“Thank you, dear, and not just me. Granny will help you. So will Davina, Elizabeth, Gabrielle, Maud, Griselda. And Fenella.” Even though their friend was still without her magical abilities, Constance still thought of her as a witch and knew that her daughters could learn a lot from her.

“And Mildred.”, Imogen prompted. 

“And Mildred.” Constance agreed with only slight apprehension. “Though perhaps double-check any potions information she gives you first.”

“I will, and I’ll need them all, but I’ll need you the most.”

Constance, who had been an adolescent witch with no mother to guide her, and a so-called mentor who had never wanted anything good for her repeated the promise she had made to each of her four children as they entered her life. “You shall have me, whenever you need me I will be there to support you and encourage you in whatever way I can.”

“Thank you.” Ava wiped away the tears that without her realising, had been flowing down her cheeks before asking her next questions. “Will it always feel like this? The warmness inside me I mean? Is that how it feels for you?”

“It will fade a little, or at least you won’t notice it as much as it becomes normal,'' Constance told her. “But there may be times in the future when you feel it as powerfully as you do now. And as for me, the last time I felt what I believe you are feeling now was, oh about twelve years ago.”

“What happened?”

“You happened.” Constance allowed her mind to drift back to the moment when she had realised that it was not some sort of illness that was causing her to feel unwell and her magic to feel somehow even more prominent. “I remember thinking that it felt like when I had noticed my magical powers coming through, that incredible warmth and something else, a feeling of…”

“Fluttery calmness.” Imogen laughed. “At least that’s what I felt with Zara and Fleur.”

“You felt the magic too. that’s so cool.” Ava was thrilled that both of her mothers could relate to how she felt.

“A little, probably not as much as Mama did because of course she felt both her magic and yours, but it was a pretty special feeling and I’m very glad I got to experience it and that I can understand a little bit of how it feels to carry magic.” 

“Me too and I don’t mind if the feeling fades a little, I like that it will become normal because that means it’s real.”

“It’s very real my dear.”, Constance promised. “And while you have a lot of learning and practising ahead of you, I think you’ll have a lot of fun along the way.”

“I know I will.” Ava tried to make everything fun and she knew mastering her magical abilities would be no exception. “So should I tell everyone now or wait until after Christmas.”

“It’s up to you if you want to tell people poppet, but I know that everyone will be so pleased for you and I think it will make this Christmas even more special for everyone.”

“Even Zara?”

Imogen and Constance exchanged a look before encouraging Ava to stand up with them. “Let’s see shall we?”

“This is wonderful news.” Amelia hugged her granddaughter close. “And I know your Mama will want to teach you her ways, but I hope you’ll allow me to help you as well.”

“Of course I will Granny. I know there’s lots of stuff happening over the next few days but maybe before the holidays are over we can do some practising?”

Abby was quick with a suggestion. “You can start with making magical toast, I’ll be your first victim, I mean test subject.” She had often wondered how she would feel when her sisters came into their powers but as soon as Ava told them her news she knew the only thing she would ever feel was pride. 

Seeing that Ava was seriously considering the suggestion, Constance interjected. “Toast is far more difficult than I make it look, We’ll start with smaller spells and then, perhaps one day, your sister might grant your request.”

“Modest as always Mama.” Abby grinned. “Besides, the three of them have been promised me magical toast for years, haven’t you crazies?”

“When I’m a big witch I’ll make you toast Abby.” Fleur, who was very much enjoying the excitement, promised. “And Ava can teach me how can’t you?”

“Me and Zara can teach you, can’t we?” Ava looked towards the armchair where Zara had been sitting quietly since hearing the news. 

The adults in the room held their breath for a moment, hoping that the response from the often impatient but most magic-obsessed Drill girl would be favourable. 

“We can if you teach me first.” To everyone's relief, Zara rose from her chair and gave Ava a huge hug. “I’m very happy for you.”

“You are?” Ava squeezed back tightly. 

“Well, I’m very happy and a teeny bit jealous, but that okay because I’ll get my powers soon, won’t I?”

“You will dear.”, Constance promised. “Sooner than you realise.”

“And in the meantime, I can watch Ava and oh, wait….” Zara was suddenly hit with an inspirational thought. “Next time I spill something It won’t just be Mama or Granny who can clean it up with magic will it. What?” She stopped in her tracks on seeing the same look from that morning directed at her again. “I’m just saying.” 

“Well, it’s probably time for you to stop saying and help decide what games you want to play this evening.” Constance had learned over the years that when it came to Zara, there were times when it was best to keep her laughter on the inside so it couldn't be used to her daughter’s advantage in the future.

“Oooh, can we play Charades?”, Ava asked.

“Yeah, but no cheating with magic.” Zara hugged her sister again “At least until I can do the same.”

“No cheating from anyone, at any time”, Imogen warned them. 

“You’re such a P.E teacher Mum.”, Abby laughed. “Come on, let’s pick our teams.”

It was several hours later when Constance and Imogen found themselves wishing their girls goodnight again. The two youngest had already dropped off and Abby wasn’t far behind them. 

“Love you.”

“We love you, honey. Happy Christmas”, Imogen whispered as she had so many Christmas nights over the years as their oldest child drifted off to sleep. 

“I’m going to read my book some more.” Ava beamed at her parents. “I won’t stay up too late, I promise.”

Constance knew that Ava wouldn’t be able to stay away much longer, but she also knew that desire to explore her magic was strong and she and didn’t want to discourage it. Besides, they were all planning on sleeping in the following day, so a later night wouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

“Thank you for a lovely day.” , Ava murmured, not wanting to wake her sisters. “It was really brilliant, and not just because of my powers, I’ve had a great day and I love you lots and lots.”

“And we love you, my dear, more than we can ever tell you. And you’re right, today would have been a wonderful day regardless but your news, it brought a little extra magic to the day.”

Ava beamed. “I like that.”

She was still smiling when she settled back against her pillow and opened her book. The magical warmth was still there, waiting to become something more tangible but it wasn’t the only thing that made Ava glow. She was surrounded by her favourite people, her sisters lying next to her, her parents across the hall and her grandparents upstairs. 

“I’m a very lucky girl.”

And then, feeling snuggly and warm, despite the cold snow still coming down outside, Ava drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, and a little bit of extra magic in her heart.


End file.
